2013-01-12 Tea Talks and Frisbee
Mid-afternoon on a Saturday at the school. A day and time completely unusual to find Piotr. He's claimed a loveseat and takes up most of it with a laptop open next to him unused. Unused because he's on the phone. "Nyet. Bryan had to cancel." He pauses and shakes his head. "Nick and stephen were busy, Matthew had a date, do you truly wish me to go on?" Pause. "I thought not. Da, we can have breakfast next weekend Little Snowflake. Or you can always come here for a change." He laughs. "Very well, tomorrow." And he flips his phone closed. Having gotten more than his fill of 'Big City Living' with his recent Youtube appearances dance-fighting his way across Time-Square with Axiom of the Young Allies, Anole- Victor Borkowski- was quite happy to be at the School this Saturday afternoon. A lazy day, really, his own laptop tucked under an arm, Victor stepping in to see a gentleman on the phone. QUiet, he nodded a friendly hello, before moving to a chair not far from Pitor's. He plugged in and set up. As Piotr's putting his phone away, he glances up as someone walks in. Classes are just starting again so he's still not met all the new arrivals. "Privet." It sounds Russian. "A new student here?" Though it's really a rhetorical question. Anole gave a few little blinks at the Russian hello, answering "Er.. Pisdiets." he struggled with a return greeting- coming up instead with a word closer to 'bastard' or 'Damnit'. "Yes!" In English, Victor was fluent. "I just got in from Illinois, Fairbury- just last week. Its been a great first week!" he offered, a smile growing across the young man's face. "I'm Victor, nice to meet you." "Piotr Rasputin." He smiles a bit at the mangled Russian and leans forward to offer a hand. "It is nice to meet you, Victor. I am pleased to hear you are fitting in well. It must be a big change from your home, da?" It's obvious he's assuming the worst. "In what way?" Victor wondered, "Everyone is nice, wants me to succeed. Just like home, if you ask me!" the young mutant stated, giving a little grin. "Though, the easy access to En-Why-Cee can't be beat. BEtween the shopping and the shows it can't be beat! Though, I'll say that I prefer Chicago style pizza. Don't know what the rage is about a little flat piece of Pizza you can't make a meal out of." Vic's smile grew. "Its great to meet you. Mr. Rasputin." The young man offered, shaking the other's hand. Anole's happy homelife is surprising but Piotr smiles at the comment. "If only all our people were accepted as you were." He pauses to shut down his laptop and close it. "You are a fan of Broadway then? If you let me know what shows you wish to see, I can try to get you good tickets at a discount. I know many of the performers." "Well, musicals are great, but I'm more a fan of dramatic theater." Victor said with a little smile. "I was in the drama club back home, but I'd love to see more shows! It seems like everyone's seen Mamma Mia! but me." A little roll of his eyes, as he gave a smile. "I think people being accepted like me, Mr. Rasputin, is the way it would be if things were left to nature. No one in Fairbury ever made me feel like anything less than that 'Borkowski' kid. My friends just thought it was neat- like having a lizard spider-man as a friend." There is a bit of a half smile, as he looks towards Piotr. "You know, before I changed- and I think most kids have this conversation- we would talk about being superheroes. You know. Captain America and all that." "It is an enjoyable show." Piotr notes. "And easy to get tickets for." He nods at what Victor says. "It is not a conversation I had ever had but this is a very different place. You are probably correct in that many people wish they could be superheroes. They do not realize the responsibility that comes with it." "We're all responsible for doing what's right." Vic answered, "Regardless of powers supernatural, mutative or created by man or something more." The young green mutant's smile grew. "Well, I'll have to ask you about it when I haven't spent all my 'fun' allowance at the beginning of next month. I burned through all of it, really quick, in New York City. I'd bet there's a song in that, too." Victor laughed slightly, shaking his head, smiling and thinking of home. "I just want the people of Fairbury to be safe, Mr. Rasputin. So. What do you teach here?" he wondered of the other. "On The Town." Piotr says. "Starring Gene Kelly and Frank Sinatra. There is not a song exactly like that but the plot is one I am sure will feel familiar to you. You may borrow my DVD of it if you would like to watch it." At the question , he answers unsurprisingly "Russian, for those who wish to learn it. Also art." "Nice. Gene Kelly and Sinatra in a Musical movie. Who wrote it?" Victor wondered up as he took a moment to type away on his computer. Movie Data-bases and Wikis were quickly searched. "Oh, same guy as West-Side STory!" he answered his own question, "Still. Gene Kelly. Mmh!" He shook his head. "He's got a great voice." he offers, eyes flicking away. "I think I'd be more interested in art, than Russian, at the moment- but I haven't yet taken a foreign language. Mid-semester pick-ups are a little annoying, I guess." "And also ones who did Singing in the Rain." Piotr agrees. "A very talented pairing, responsible for many great musicals back then. As for your courses, speak with your advisor and you can take whatever electives you wish." "Alright, thank you, Mr. Rasputin." Vic offered once more as his lips curled gently, brown eyes peeking over the edge of his laptop now. "Honestly, wasn't Mr. Kelly more famous as a dancer, than a singer? I mean sure, one of his most famous songs is called Singin' in the Rain, but, its a dance number. Not wholly a song." "I was referring to Adolph Green and Betty Comden, actually." Piotr says, shifting slightly so he can face Victor more fully. "But yes, Gene Kelly's dancing far surpasses his singing. If you haven't seen it, An American in Paris is perhaps his most epic work though I prefer many of his other movies more." "I'm more a fan of the Cole Porter musicals. I find him entertaining as a lyricist. I really like the language, English- I mean. In theater, you can be whomever you want. I know I need to speak to Mr. Wagner about getting into the Drama program here." The young Vic gave a bit of a sigh, "I haven't met my advisor, yet, for the full program I don't think. I mean, you know, all the underground training stuff." he shook his head a bit. "Is it really that dangerous out there for us? I mean, surely, its not that bad. Piotr considers Victor a moment then shakes his head. "From what you have said, you are very fortunate, Victor, in that you had a life even many human teens don't live. Many who are different - too fat, too thin, too smart, too... anything - are bullied and tormented. Add in even more differences such as sexuality and it is no surprise that gay teens have one of the highest suicide rates. Now make them mutants? When even those in the government talk about how dangerous we are and how we need to be registered for the safety of the public? It is even worse in some other countries where mutants are actively hunted and killed. Or captured and enslaved for their abilities." Pitor spoke of serious things. Or maybe it was the accent that made his words seem all the /more/ serious. Silent, Victor listened- looking up towards Pitor. The word 'Gay' was perhaps of special interest, even if the young man didn't jump to his feet to declare something at that point. "Well." he said, taking a moment to think. At sixteen, Victor Borkowski was not, yet, experienced enough in the way of the world to have a response. Not one in words, the confusion that painted itself across his face was obvious though. Here sat- for perhaps the first time at Xavier's- a boy who had never been anything but what he was. And never been accepted for anything different. And to be thrust now, in the name of protecting himself and his loved ones, into this world. A world of hatred and violence. Victor smiled, an innocent thing- brown eyes sparkling as he looked up towards the Russian before he spoke, "Seems to me that a lot of good people are afraid, and hungry, and tortured in the darkness. I /have/ been lucky." he said quietly, "That my family, and my community, never failed to see me for who I was or what I am. I've never felt the hate that some of you have. Maybe that makes me the luckiest student here, Sir." Victor said, pausing a moment, "Because it seems to poison all of what some have become here." "Poisoned?" Piotr continues to study the young student in front of him. "Or tempered? A sword must be heated and beaten and quenched, again and again, till it is strong enough to withstand the use it was made for. Otherwise it will shatter the first time it is tested in battle. For every person that lives in Fairbury, there are thousands much less enlightened who are afraid and hungry and tortured and blame everyone who is different. Who blame us." They're sitting and talking quietly. "Maybe, Mr. Rasputin, but since when has quenching steel the same as quenching the hunger in a man's soul?" Victor Borkowski, once more, found his world being called into question. He sat on one of the sofas across from the Television, near Piotr. BOth men had perched laptops on the coffee-table. Making use of Wi-Fi. The Television was off, and Victor stood as he spoke. "I'm going to make some tea, Mr. Rasputin. Would you like some?" he wondered of the other gentleman, while heading towards the kitchenette. "I think your mistake, Mr. Rasputin, is seeing life as a battle. I think its more a show. Like Shakespeare said- all the world's a stage." The young man feel quiet as he began to heat water in a handy kettle. The Afternoon had changed into an early evening, the cool of winter washing over the school and all of Westchester. The lounge, however, remained conspicuously free of extra students. Saturday was lovely for 'alone' time at the school, it turned out. "He also said it is 'a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing'." Piotr counters, smiling as he enjoys the conversation. "The important part, Victor, for those of us who have suffered various slings and arrows, is to make sure it tempers but doesn't kill. Right now, you and other students, are here to get an education, free from prejudice and hatred. To learn without distraction and also learn to use your abilities as best you can so you are safe to yourself and others. Also, to learn to defend yourself. And perhaps one day you will decide to defend others as well." "Hey Vic, look sharp!" A familiar voice suddenly calls out from the hallway. A fraction of a second later and a frisbee is flying in Anole's direction. Frisbee indoors? Don't put it past Joshua Foley. He blew up the infirmary once, after all. While many of the students are visiting their parents and families this Saturday due to the three-day weekend (thanks to Mr. Martin Luther King Jr), Josh doesn't have a family to visit. Well, one that wants to see him at all, anyway. So, he's taken to doing whatever he can to get the fact that his parents disowned him off of his mind. And if Anole doesn't act fast enough, that frisbee is going to strike the kettle of boiling water! "O, wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world, That has such people in't!" Victor began, quoting from The Tempest- Miranda's lines specifically. "And who like Propsp.." Anole looks up to see a flying disk doing exactly that (Flying) towards his person. Eyes widening, Victor reacts from his place in the kitchen- a startled jump, and a whip of his tongue. THWACK! All uncoiled in moments before it shot back into his mouth- tugging the disk to a waiting hand. "Tea, Josh?" he wondered of his other friend as he playfully tossed the disk back towards Josh. "Should you be throwing a frisbee indoors?" Piotr asks, already knowing the answer to that. Look, he's turned into his mother. Not that he had a frisbee growing up. "I will have some tea, thank you Vctor. A little honey, please." The frisbee flies back toward Josh, though it isn't quite within his reach, and he dives into the kitchen, managing to catch it but also elbowing a stack of dirty dishes on the counter in the process. Said dishes clatter loudly to the floor. He grins at Anole. "Nice save, Vic." But he shakes his head at the tea offer. "Nah, I'm more of a soda person." He smirks at Piotr as he reprimands Josh's behavior with a question, shrugging a little before answering him by hurling the frisbee in Mr. Rasputin's direction, this time. "Your turn!" "Dude! You're making a mess!" Vic said towards Josh as dishes crash- he's trying to grab at them. "Watch where you're going, guy!" he said with a little shake of his head as he steeped some tea for himself and this particular Rasputin. A little honey for Pitor- nothing but tea for Victor as he returned to the lounge-proper to sit. Tea steeping. "Come on, you're going to break a window or put an eye out or something." Piotr reaches up to catch the frisbee but then just drops it onto the floor by his feet. "Do not throw frisbees inside. And clean up the dishes." Fine, make him be responsible. "Thank you Victor." he says as he takes the tea. "Nah, it's plastic, man. It wouldn't break a window unless someone like you threw it." Josh argues. "And if someone got a black eye I'd just fix it." He sighs and starts picking the dirty dishes up off the floor and putting them back on the counter, though in a haphazard sort of way. Victor knows better than to say anything now. He just sips tea while Josh is chastised. "You're welcome, Mr. Rasputin." Victor said, nodding a bit as he looked over towards Josh and his haphazard chore work. His tea still sitting, Victor stands and joins the other young man after a moment to get those dishes back well stacked. Piotr really needs to get caught up reading the files on the new students. "Thank you." he tells Josh. And Victor as the other starts to help. "If you enjoy Shakespeare, Viktor, you will want to take advantage of Shakespeare in the Park during the summer. The performances are free." Josh nods his thanks to Vic as he helps him clean up the dishes. But he quirks an eyebrow at the other student at the mention of Shakespeare. "Is that what you were reciting earlier? I never pegged you for the literature type, Vic." He comments as he picks a mug off of the floor. It's badly cracked, now. He shakes his head at it. The cracked dishes are set to the side quietly, Victor putting those which aren't cracked in a dishwasher- after a quick rinse. He seemed quite happy to just chill for a few moments while tea was made, and dishes got 'done'. Piotr watches the two students a moment before standing. "Do try not to destroy anything." he says though he's smiling. Taking his tea with him, he heads out. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs